


Road Trip

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Proposals, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie asks Richie an important question while on their road trip.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Road Trip

“You said that it was ‘fifteen minutes ago’ fifteen minutes ago!” Richie huffed as he followed Eddie up the trail. He had no idea who in-shape Eddie was for this kind of thing.

Eddie stopped, posing on a rock giving him a smug look. “This time it is!”

“Why couldn’t we drive up? That’s the whole point of a road trip!”

“Get real, Rich, you need some exercise!” Eddie chided him as he kept on walking up the trail. As much as Richie wanted to murder Eddie, he was actually very happy to see that he had his energy back. Richie would never have guessed that he liked hiking. From behind he got a great view of Eddie’s ass. Those shorts fit him nicely.

Finally, they arrived at the very top of the mountain. Richie took in the view, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The line of trees, the city in the distance, and the small lake. He hardly ever went for a hike or explored any walkable areas during the time he lived in L.A. 

“This trip has been great, Eds,” Richie told his boyfriend giving him a kiss. He tasted sweat but that didn’t matter.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Eddie glance in his direction, giving his cheek a kiss. They went and sat in a little grassy area overlooking the view. They were quiet. For the whole trip, they talked. Eddie had never talked so much in his entire life when he was with Myra.

Eddie felt like the silence was beating against him, making his chest hurt. If only his mother actually told him about his anxiety disorder when he was little. Then he could have had better care over it.

“Rich,” Eddie spoke up, touching his boyfriend’s hand.

“Yeah?” Richie’s fingers massaged his shoulders.

Eddie looked at him endearingly, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Richie...” Eddie stopped, not sure of how to put this into words.

“What is it?” Richie turned to him, concerned. He was prepared to help him breathe if Eddie was getting himself worked up.

“Do you want to get married?” Eddie came right out and asked.

His eyes going wide, Richie’s tongue knotted up. “Um... is this a proposal?”

Eddie shook his head, knowing that he should have thought this through more. “No, but... what if I did?”

“I’d say the backdrop is lovely,” Richie smiled, tenderly rubbing his leg.

“Rich, you’re missing my point!”

“No, I am not!”

Eddie got up, pacing around the area, muttering to himself. “What the fuck is wrong with me? This is like Myra! I ruined everything! What was I - ?”

Grasping his boyfriend by his shoulders, Eddie didn’t realize that he got himself all worked up having a panic attack. Slowly they descended to the ground again with Richie letting Eddie rest his head against his shoulder. This still felt so new to Eddie. He never had anyone to help take care of his panic attacks.

A long time again, he had one while at work. Unfortunately, his inhaler just ran out of its ‘medicine’ and he caused a scene in front of all his co-workers. Those people were cold, telling him to get himself under better control. How could he when he had no way of knowing how to take care of his anxiety. 

“Eddie, I would love to marry you,” Richie happily whispered into his ear.

“You would?”

“Uh-huh. I’m crazy about you! I would run through a pile of venomous snakes just so I could give you a kiss!” Richie joked giving him a bunch of kissea on his cheek. Annoyed, but fond of it, Eddie shoved Richie away from him.

“Get bent, loser!”

“I thought you were the loser, that’s strange!”

“Did you even brush this morning?” Eddie asked waving a hand in front of his nose. 

“You didn’t shower!” Richie told him, hugging him with his very sweaty pits.

“Ew, now I don’t even want to be near you!” Eddie turned up his nose as he stood up. Getting up with him, Richie turned Eddie around, hugging his waist tenderly. Smiling, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, staring into his blue eyes.

“I would totally say ‘yes’ if you asked me to marry you, Eds,” he told him sincerely.

“You’re pushing your luck the more you call me Eds,” Eddie said sarcastically.

“Oh, you know you love me.” And they kissed at the top of the mountain.


End file.
